Steven 10
by goofnutgav
Summary: What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, he discovered an amnesiac human who is a hybrid of a human and the device? Join Steven Campbell as he travels with the Tennyson family in order to unlock his past and discover his full potential.


Space...full of many mysteries and wonders in the universe; vast civilizations and more seemingly inhabit the universe as various species flourish throughout it to help learn more about the wonders of the universe, one such wonder is a formally unique and intriguing device called the Omnitrix. Originally, with this device, anyone could transform into a variety of different and unique alien species with their abilities.

Until a certain incident happened on an alternate version of Earth where it was attacked by someone by the name of Vilgax and one person nearly died but was saved by a highly intelligent alien lifeform and had an experimental procedure performed on him with the Omnitrix to save his life by a combination of nanomachines and fusing the device to his body, only the individual was comatose during the process and it was unknown when he would wake up.

Knowing that Vilgax would stop at nothing to retrieve this human/Omnitrix hybrid by any means necessary, the alien lifeform had the stranger be placed on a ship to be transported to Planet Earth in the Prime Universe where a certain someone would keep him safe until he would wake up from his coma.

That human/Omnitrix hybrid's name is Steven Campbell and this is his story of an incredible journey that would last for years as his name would become famous throughout Earth and the entire galaxy.

* * *

In space near the inner Solar System next to the Asteroid Belt, everything seemed to be quiet and peaceful throughout the empty blackness, then explosions rang out as one small green and blue ship was fleeing a much larger and powerful red ship called the Chimeran Hammer. Sitting on the Captain's chair inside the massive ship was the most powerful and dangerous conqueror the Universe has ever seen.

The alien's name is Vilgax and he commands a gigantic army of mindless robotic drones to serve his purpose while he was watching some of them working on the ship's controls to fight against the smaller ship. Vilgax was a large green alien squid-like humanoid with tentacles on his face similar to an octopus while dressed up in a black and red armor that covered his chest, feet, arms, and legs.

As for what kind of person Vilgax is, he was an ambitious, cunning, and greedy psychopath who had no form of remorse and only cares about himself, along with the power he wields over many alien races through fear while he dreamt of being the Supreme Overlord of the entire galaxy. The most notable thing about him that still causes fear in most alien races was his thick and malicious voice that shows just how evil he truly was, being one of the most feared beings in the entire galaxy.

As the ships continued to try and destroy each other, the smaller one got lucky and blasted the side of the Chimeran Hammer and one of the robots turned its head to inform Vilgax of the ship's status.

"Hull damage is twenty percent but systems are still operational," the robot reported and Vilgax scowled at it before refocusing his attention on the small ship.

"I have come too far to be denied...the Omnitrix shall be mine and there's not a single being in the galaxy who dares to stand in my way," Vilgax vowed lowly, not knowing that he was dead wrong.

Meanwhile, in an American town called Bellwood in the state of Illinois, a young pre-teen by the name of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson was currently sitting in a classroom bored out of his mind as he was folding up a piece of paper into an airplane.

Ben had thick shaggy brown hair, bright green eyes, and thin pale skin while he wore a white t-shirt with a black stripe, green cargo pants, and sneakers that had an identical color scheme to his shirt. Ben tends to be a jokester who is childish, arrogant, and cocky but is also kind and cares about others along with having a slight hero complex. Once Ben was done with creating his paper plane, he threw it at the school teacher's head and pretended to act innocent when the woman quickly looked back to see who was responsible.

Eventually, Ben kept looking at the clock desperately since he was ecstatic for the end of the school day and that he could enjoy summer as he muttered nervously, "Come on, come on."

"And I just want to remind you all that I will be teaching summer school this year, and it's not too late to sign up," the teacher informed the vast majority of bored students in the classroom.

"Yeah, right," Ben muttered, rolling his eyes in annoyance at, in his opinion, such an idiotic statement.

Just as he said that the class bell rang and the kids in the room cheered as they all left their desks and grabbed their things.

"Yes, outta here!" Ben cheered as he grabbed his things and went to leave the room with the other kids.

"Everyone, have a good vacation and I hope to see you all again in the fall," the teacher told all of the kids as Ben was leaving, only to be stopped when she cleared her throat.

"Benjamin, could I have a word with you before you go?" the teacher asked as she held up the paper plane with a stern expression.

Sighing irritably, Ben turned around and headed to the teacher, who proceeded to lecture him on how it was very rude to throw things at other people and Ben was eventually let go a few minutes later feeling none-too-happy. When Ben left the school building, his mood soured even further when he saw the two bullies Cash and J.T. cornering a kid with glasses by backing him up against a tree.

"Normally, we'd take your money and hurt you badly but since it's the last day of school, we're gonna give you a break. Now, hand over the cash so that we can get out of here!" Cash growled and Ben decided to teach him and J.T. a lesson.

"Leave him alone!" Ben announced and both bullies turned to look at Ben, who was looking less than happy at seeing the situation.

"Get lost, you little shrimp!" J.T. demanded irritably.

"I said back off!" Ben retorted and Cash grinned amusingly.

"Oh, looks like we got ourselves a hero! Suppose we don't want to back off," Cash remarked as he and J.T. went over to confront Ben.

"What are you going to do about it, Tennyson?" J.T. mocked as he leaned forward slightly to intimidate Ben.

In response, Ben let out a war cry as he charged at the two bullies, only to get beaten up and got hung up on the tree by his shirt with the other kid after their money was stolen.

"Thanks a lot," the kid with the glasses grumbled sarcastically while he glared at Ben.

"I was just trying to help," Ben muttered sheepishly with an embarrassed expression.

"Next time you want to play hero, make sure you can back it up," the kid lectured just as a yellow and grey RV with various antennas and a satellite dish pulled up.

The passenger window rolled down and a middle-aged man with a warm smile looked out. The man had gray hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, along with brown boots. This man was Maxwell Tennyson, grandfather of Ben.

"Come on Ben, let's go. We're burning daylight so I want to make it to the campsite by nightfall," Max called out to Ben and noticed that he and another kid were hanging on the branch of a tree by their shirts.

"Um, Grandpa, a little help here?!" Ben begged and Max frowned in concern when he saw bruises on him and the other kid, just as he got out of the RV and went over to help get them down.

* * *

After Max helped get Ben and the other kid get down from the tree, he headed back inside the RV with Ben right behind him.

"I've been so looking forward to this!" Ben stated excitingly as he looked around and spotted someone sitting in the booth that made his good mood go away.

"What are you doing here?!" Ben exclaimed in shock.

The person Ben was looking at is his cousin Gwen, who was a girl his age with red hair in a pixie cut, same green eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with a cat icon, white trousers, and white sneakers. Gwen was smart and mature at times, only she could be stubborn and a bit of a smart mouth when she gets into an argument with Ben.

"Grandpa, what is she doing here?!" Ben complained in disbelief.

"Take it easy, dweeb, this wasn't my idea. Somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me," Gwen grumbled irritably, also looking just as unhappy as Ben was currently feeling.

"Grandpa, please tell me that you didn't," Ben pleaded uncomfortably.

"I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along for the summer. Is that a problem?" Max inquired with an arched brow.

Ben didn't say anything and he started glaring at Gwen, who returned an expression of annoyance as the silence became awkward fast. Ben sat down in the booth while Max headed to the driver seat and started up the RV, then he drove while Ben and Gwen were avoiding eye contact.

"Aw, I can't believe it...I wait all school year to go on this trip and now the Queen of Cooties is along for the ride," Ben complained and Gwen glared at him while she fired back, "Hey, I already had my vacation planned out too, you know."

Gwen pulled out a calendar of schedules and activities as she stated, "Each activity is color-coded so I never did the same thing two days in a row. Now, I'm stuck with my geekazoid cousin going camping for three months."

"Geek," Ben muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Jerk," Gwen retorted and they both huffed before looking away from each other, just as Max sighed at the headache he would have to be dealing with for three months.

"Something tells me that it's going to be a long summer," Max muttered in exasperation as the RV turned onto the highway.

Several hours later, the sun had set and they had arrived at the camping site, then Max walked out of the RV and placed down a bowl of slimy wiggling worms on the picnic table Ben and Gwen were sitting at, which caused both kids to recoil in disgust.

"Chow time!" Max announced cheerfully as Ben and Gwen stared at the bowl, looking disturbed.

"Okay, I give up...what is that?" Ben inquired hesitantly.

"Marinated mealworms, hard to find them fresh in the States. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some countries," Max explained with a smile.

"And totally gross in others," Gwen groaned, looking green in the face as one of the worms fell out of the bowl and crawled away.

"If these don't sound good, I've got some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge," Max offered and both kids look horrified.

"Ugh, couldn't we just have a burger or something?" Ben questioned, and Max laughed as he replied, "Nonsense, this summer's going to be an adventure for your tastebuds. I'll grab the tongue."

Ben and Gwen froze in horror as they looked at each other and Ben said, "Okay, I've got a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What do you have, Gwen?"

"Some rice cakes and hard candy," Gwen answered.

"Think we can make them last for the whole summer?" Ben wondered nervously and both kids groaned uneasily at the outcome they would eventually face.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in space, both spaceships continue to fire at each other as they were approaching Earth and the Moon until the Chimerian Hammer managed to cripple the smaller ship by blasting its engine while debris of metal flew everywhere.

"The propulsion systems have been destroyed on the other ship," the robot drone reported to Vilgax, who smiled sadistically at the satisfactory victory he had gained.

"Excellent, now prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix, now!" Vilgax demanded harshly as he stood up from his seat.

Suddenly, the smaller ship fired a big green laser that struck the Command Center of the Chimerian Hammer, which created a massive explosion that destroyed the robot pilot and severely injured Vilgax as two of his limbs were ripped apart and green blood splattered everywhere. The Chimerian Hammer retaliated by firing an enormous red laser that destroyed the smaller ship, sending more metal debris flying everywhere and leaving only the front of the ship intact.

Then, a large green capsule was shot out of the ship, plummeting down into Planet Earth as it broke apart and revealed a person-sized container that hurtled down into the planet's atmosphere like a meteorite.

Back at the campsite, Ben was playing on a Gameboy Advance while Gwen was typing on her laptop, just as Max walked up to the kids with a bag of marshmallows.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" Max inquired eagerly, only for both kids to ignore him.

"Okay...how about we tell scary stories?" Max offered with a sigh and Ben looked back at him.

"Scarier then having to spend the summer with your freak of a cousin?" Ben insulted and he laughed as Gwen shot an irritated glare at him.

"I'd like to, Grandpa, but I'm busy looking up cures for extreme doofuses. Nothing yet Ben, but let's not give up hope," Gwen taunted smugly while Max looked awkward.

"Come on you two, we're all in this together. Either you can mope around all summer or we can have some fun. What do you say?" Max pleaded to try and defuse the situation that was getting more and more heated.

"I vote for moping," Gwen responded dryly and Ben huffed as he shut off his GBA and stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk. Smell you around Gwen," Ben scoffed as he left the camping site and Max frowned in disappointment.

"I, um, think they are starting to grow on each other," Max muttered awkwardly.

As for Ben, he was moving through the forest and felt far from happy at the fact that his most exciting trip was ruined by his stupid cousin.

"Oh man, this is going to be the worst vacation ever...I might as well have gone to summer school," Ben grumbled and a noise from above caught his attention.

Ben looked up and his eyes widened in astonishment at seeing a bright pink shooting star flying across the night sky.

"Whoa, a shooting star!" Ben exclaimed in excitement, only to gasp in horror when the shooting star suddenly changed direction and was falling towards his location.

"Oh crap!" Ben yelped in alarm as he quickly started running away from the area before the 'star' collided with the ground and a huge flash of light occurred.

Ben screamed in terror as he was flung into the air with dirt and other debris, grunting in pain as he crash-landed face-first onto the ground and rolled until he wound up on his stomach. Ben groaned and coughed as he felt his previous bruises starting to ache along with new ones forming, raising his head and seeing the crater as he stood up. Ben brushed himself off and warily approached the edge of the crater, peering down and seeing some odd black container that looked like a coffin.

"Whoa...looks like a coffin or something," Ben muttered just as the ground he was standing on broke apart.

Ben yelped as he slid down and landed on his back, groaning as he stood up and slowly approached the container and stopped right in front of it. Suddenly, the container hissed as it opened and Ben gasped as the thick white smoke cleared to reveal a person inside.

The person was a man who appeared to be in his late teens with short brown hair that was spiked up at the front, slightly tan skin, and he had a mask covering his face that was connected to a strange machine while he was dressed in a green jumpsuit with a metallic insignia of a black circle with a green hourglass shape in the middle that was on his left arm. Ben noticed that the man's eyes were closed and that he appeared to be sleeping, but it didn't look like his chest was moving.

"Whoa, is he dead? Cool...wait till I tell Gwen about this so that I can prove that I'm the better cousin," Ben muttered gleefully as he went to touch the man.

* * *

I couldn't feel anything and there was only darkness, then I sensed something approaching and it almost felt like I was waking up.

_"Need to wake up, need to wake up, need to wake up!" _I thought chaotically as a light slowly approached me and my blue eyes suddenly shot open.

I felt something poking my arm and I immediately grabbed whatever it was in a firm grip while I was coughing and choking for air, hearing what sounded like someone screaming and begging that made me rip off whatever was on my face and I looked at who was shouting. Who I saw was a male kid that appeared to be ten years of age with brown shaggy hair, bright green eyes that were wide open in terror, and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a black stripe, green cargo pants, and sneakers that had the same color scheme as his shirt.

"Let go of me! Let go, let go! Grandpa, help!" the kid shouted in a complete panic as he was struggling to get his wrist loose.

I immediately let go and the kid frantically scrambled backward after hitting the ground, then I sat up and looked around to see that I was in some kind of open container and I noticed that we were in a crater that was surrounded by a forest.

"Where...am I?" I rasped and coughed harshly, feeling like my mouth was completely dry.

"Ahhh, the zombie's talking! Don't eat my brain!" I heard the kid begging and looked to see him pressed against the wall of the crater with a terrified expression.

I truly had no idea where I am or how I got here, but I needed to show this kid that I wasn't a threat so I raised my hands in a friendly gesture and smiled weakly to show that I wasn't going to hurt him.

"It's okay kid...I'm not going to hurt you," I wheezed and instantly felt my arms dropping down due to feeling so weak.

I saw the ground and decided to stand up, gripping the container as I slowly stood up and my legs wobbled from apparently not being in use for an unknown amount of time. I groaned as I took one tiny step and suddenly fell forward, landing face-first as I grunted from getting the breath knocked out of me. I laid there as I heard slow uncertain footsteps and I raised my head to see the kid approaching me cautiously with a wary expression.

"Hey...are you okay?" the kid asked hesitantly and I slowly lifted a hand to show that I was alright.

I placed both hands on the ground and carefully lifted myself up, standing fully as I felt my drowsiness and what felt like a sedative start to wear off.

"I'm okay...just need to not strain myself," I groaned and noticed the strange outfit I was wearing.

I raised my arms and saw that I was wearing a green jumpsuit of some kind and I spotted a metal insignia on my left arm that was a black circle with a green hourglass in the middle. I was highly confused and wanted to figure out what the hell was going on, looking at the kid and resting my hands on my knees.

"Kid...where am I? How did I get here?" I questioned as I felt more awake.

"Um...you're in the state of Illinois in the United States of America and you came out of the sky," the kid explained nervously and I frowned at that.

I had fallen from the sky? It sounded ridiculous but judging from what I had seen since I woke up, it didn't seem that far fetched and this outfit that was on me and the container I woke up in was completely strange enough for me to believe him. As I felt a little stronger, I decided to start walking and when I moved forward slightly, I felt relief that I wasn't going to fall again and I smiled gratefully.

"Okay, I think I can move better than before and I don't feel quite as weak...kid, do you think you can help me find a way back to civilization so that I can get help?" I asked and the kid frowned suspiciously.

"I don't know...my parents told me not to talk to strangers or go with them," Ben stated cautiously and I was pleasantly surprised.

_"Smart kid," _I thought as I reassured, "I swear that I'm not a bad guy or that I'm going to hurt you, I just need you to take me to your parents so that they can help me."

"Well...my Grandpa could help you so I guess it's okay but no funny business!" the kid warned and I chuckled.

"Alright, lead the way," I said as the kid headed towards the crater wall and climbed up out of the large hole we were in.

I followed slowly and grabbed the supports on the wall and used my recovered strength to carefully climb up, meeting up with Ben and he gestured for me to follow him.

"So, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired carefully and the kid frowned.

"Why do you ask?" the kid asked suspiciously.

"I was just curious," I reassured.

"Well...I guess since you aren't going to hurt me then I suppose it's okay. My name is Ben," Ben introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Ben, my name is Steve," I told him as we went through the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Max was starting to wonder where Ben is as he muttered, "Hmm...Ben has been gone a while. Well, I guess that he can't get into too much trouble out here."

"Unless he winds up as bear food," Gwen remarked sarcastically while rolling her eyes and a look of disappointment from Max made her add, "Hey, I can dream, can't I?"

At the same time, Ben was leading me back to the camping site while I carefully moved to prevent myself from falling again, then my left arm brushed against a tree and a beep from the insignia caught our attention.

"What was that?" Ben wondered and I looked at my arm to see that the hourglass was glowing.

"What the...it wasn't glowing like that before," I mumbled in confusion and the hourglass shined brightly, which forced me and Ben to cover our eyes.

I felt completely strange as the insignia sunk into my arm and to my shock, brown orange-like rocks appeared on my left hand and started crawling up my arm as it covered my body and jumpsuit.

"What's happening to me?!" I yelled in horror as my voice got deeper and thicker.

The rocks continued to spread all over my body, heading towards my legs and covering my eyes as cracks slowly formed in my rocky skin and the insignia appeared on my chest. Finally, my head erupted into flames with a face outline as the green light faded away. Groaning, I opened my eyes as Ben uncovered his and just as I looked down and raised my arms to see my new molten body, we both froze up as the reality hit me. I had experienced a bizarre transformation and was currently on fire.

"Holy mother of God, I'm on fire!" I exclaimed in a panic with a thick and gravelly voice while Ben was screaming in terror.

I reacted like anyone else and started running around the area, screaming and trying to put myself out by dropping to the ground and rolling around. Eventually, I stopped and gasped for breath until I realized that I wasn't feeling any pain.

"Hold on...I'm on fire, but I don't feel any pain and I'm not burning," I muttered as Ben came over to me and looked nervous.

"What just happened?" Ben inquired hesitantly and I shrugged.

"I don't know...whatever I changed into seems to be some kind of fire creature, but where did it come from and why did I change into it?" I wondered as I examined myself in astonishment.

Looking at a tree, I had an idea and flexed my hand just as a fireball formed, causing Ben and me to stare at it in disbelief.

"Whoa...that looks cool," Ben stated as I eyed the tree.

"Hmmm...I wonder," I muttered as I aimed my hand, and Ben and I recoiled when the fireball shot at the tree and smashed a branch.

"Dude, that was awesome! You're like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four! What else can you do?" Ben questioned excitingly as I grinned.

"I don't know...let me try something bigger," I replied as I moved both of my hands together and formed a bigger fireball.

I shot the fireball at a few trees and seeing them all break apart made me and Ben smirk at each other, but the fireball started a forest fire and our eyes widened in panic.

"Oh crap, that was a really bad idea!" I exclaimed in alarm as I moved Ben to safety.

"Oh man, we are so gonna get busted for this!" Ben agreed and I told him to stay away from the fire just before I ran back into the blaze and tried stomping out a fallen branch.

Back at the campsite, Max was sitting near the campfire and Gwen came out of the RV just as she saw a large column of smoke in the distance.

"What is that?" Gwen wondered and Max turned to look as he stood up.

"Looks like the start of a forest fire. We should let the Ranger Station know since it was probably some idiots messing around when they shouldn't," Max said until his eyes widened in realization and looked at Gwen.

"Ben!" Max exclaimed in alarm, quickly kneeling down to open a nearby storage container and taking out two fire extinguishers, handing one to Gwen.

"Take this!" Max instructed urgently and they both ran towards where the forest fire was burning out of control.

* * *

I groaned in frustration as I tried to keep stomping out a branch only it kept igniting and I whimpered, "Oh shit, this is really not good."

Suddenly, something bumped into me and I turned around to see a little girl about Ben's age who had short red hair, green eyes wide in shock and wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a cat icon in the middle, white pants, along with white shoes. The girl froze and I knew that she was going to freak out, so I tried to make myself as non-threatening as possible just as she screamed in terror.

"Whoa, I know I look scary but there's no need to be afraid! I can explain-" I tried to reason and got cut off when she clocked the fire extinguisher she was holding onto my head, causing me to stumble back dazed.

Then I sputtered and gagged when the girl sprayed me with the fire neutralizing foam and she stopped, prompting me to cough out the liquid as I wiped it away from my mouth.

I don't know what you are, but you'll stay back if you know what's good for you," the girl warned and I stood up while keeping my hands raised.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you so please don't hit me again," I tried to reason, just as Ben came rushing over and shaking his head.

"Gwen, wait! He's friendly so don't hurt him!" Ben stated as he stood in front of me.

"Ben, What are you doing?! Get out of the way before that thing hurts you!" Gwen shouted in disbelief.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you...trust me," Ben reassured gently and Gwen hesitantly lowered the fire extinguisher.

"Start explaining dweeb, now," Gwen demanded and I flinched at her tone of voice.

_"Shit, Ben's definitely in trouble,"_ I thought just as Ben started explaining.

"Well, you see, I was walking when this meteor fell from the sky and almost crushed me except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite, but a coffin that held this guy inside...only he was human like you and me. I was bringing him back to the campsite so Grandpa could help him, then he suddenly burst into flames and accidentally started a mega forest fire," Ben explained just as a middle-aged man wearing a Hawaii shirt quickly arrived.

"Gwen, Ben, are you two alright...what in blazes?!" the man yelled in alarm when he saw me.

"Grandpa, it's okay, he's not going to hurt us because I met him and he's alright," Ben reassured and I waved to show that I was friendly.

"Hello, you don't need to be afraid because I'm not going to hurt you or your grandkids," I reasoned and the man looked at Ben.

"Ben, how did you meet this creature?" the man questioned.

"Well, as I said earlier, I was walking when this meteor-" Ben started to explain again and was cut off.

"Um, excuse me, major forest fire burning out of control, remember?" Gwen interrupted and I nodded in agreement.

"So, does anyone know how to stop the fire?" Ben wondered and the man frowned thoughtfully as he looked at me.

"You, what's your name?" the man inquired.

"Steve, Steven Campbell," I answered and the man nodded.

"Okay, Steve, what you are going to do is cause a backfire, which is starting a fire and let it burn into the old fire where they should burn each other out. Do you think you can do it?" the man asked and I looked at my hands with a smile.

"Shooting flames, I can definitely do that," I replied with a nod.

"Good. Ben, Gwen, I need you two to come with me and let Steve put out the fire," the man instructed and the two kids nodded as they all separated from me.

I grinned and ran from the inferno, where I eventually made it to a small hill in a clearing and started focusing. I cupped my hands together and they started glowing until I shot a large heat ray that ignited another fire, both fires merging together and forming into one massive one. Slowly but surely, the fire began to spread itself and eventually burned out after ten minutes have passed.

I looked around and nodded in satisfaction as I left the area, then a jeep pulled up and a Ranger looked completely confused at seeing that the fire had gone out so quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, the Chimerian Hammer was floating in space while a robot reported to Vilgax, who was in a healing tank and far from happy to hear that his drones couldn't find what he was looking for.

"What do you mean it's not there?! This damn battle nearly cost me my life and you say that the Omnitrix is no longer aboard the transport?!" Vilgax snarled in outrage as his voice rasped across the healing tank.

The tank hissed as it opened to reveal a seriously injured Vilgax, two of his limbs missing while the rest of him was horrifically scarred from third-degree burns.

"Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before it was boarded and it landed below on the planet known as Earth," the robot notified and Vilgax growled.

"Go, bring it to me!" Vilgax demanded and the robot nodded as it stepped out of the room.

A few moments later, the outside of the ship opened up as a large orange probe was shot out and sent on a course to where the human/Omnitrix hybrid had crash-landed.

Back at the campsite, I was sitting with Gwen, Ben, and the man who was named Max as they had explained that they were on summer vacation when I had shown up unexpectedly.

"And you're saying that you just changed without warning? Also, you have no memory of who you are and where you came from before waking up?" Max questioned and I nodded while looking crestfallen since I was still in the form of the fire creature.

"Yeah, that's what happened and I still have no clue on how to change back. As for my memory loss, all I remember is my name and nothing else...not my home, friends, family, anything," I replied unhappily as Gwen held out marshmallows on sticks.

"Anyone want marshmallows?" Gwen offered as we all took one.

When I got mine, the heat coming off of me caused the marshmallow to melt and I threw down the stick in frustration.

"I'm sorry if I caused you all any trouble...I truly didn't mean for all of this to happen," I apologized as a hot tear of lava welled up and fell until it sizzled when it hit the ground.

"Yeah, I believe him. If it were me then maybe it would've been my fault, but he's different than me," Ben reassured and I smiled gratefully at the support.

"If it makes you feel any better, I also believe you, Steve," Max told me and I was touched at the warm hospitality.

"Thank you, Max," I said as my dark mood lifted slightly.

"Think he is going to stay a monster forever?" Gwen wondered while looking intrigued.

"He's not a monster, he's an alien," Max stated, causing the rest of us to look at him with confusion and he shrugged.

"I mean look at him, what else could he be?" Max clarified, which made me feel more depressed as I stared at the campfire.

"I can't live like this for the rest of my life, there would be mass panic if people saw me and I would be carted off to a government lab somewhere. How am I supposed to have close contact with anything without burning it?" I muttered gloomily to Max, who frowned sympathetically.

"Don't worry Mr. Campbell, we'll figure this out," Max reassured optimistically and I sighed.

_"I just wish I was human again," _I thought as I thought about my human form.

Suddenly, a bright green flash erupted from me and everyone covered their eyes as I felt myself slowly changing again. The cracks and rocks receded as my human flesh and green jumpsuit formed back to normal, then the insignia sunk into my chest and appeared on my left arm again as I shifted back into my human form. Once the green light had faded, I was human again and I opened my blue eyes to see that I was back to normal and I laughed ecstatically.

"I'm back to normal! Oh, I've never been so happy to be human again!" I cheered as I chuckled in relief, then Gwen frowned slightly as she muttered, "Aw, too bad, I liked you when you were a briquette."

"Dude, you got a pretty cool set up with changing into an alien. How did you do that?" Ben asked and I shrugged.

"I have no idea, I was thinking about my human form and it just happened. It was like I did it just by thinking about it. Maybe, I can transform at will if I think about what I want to change into," I theorized and Max looked thoughtful.

"Even so, you better not mess around with that ability of yours until we know exactly what we're dealing with. Everyone, stay here while I check out the crash site," Max instructed as he stood up and went into the woods with a flashlight.

At the crash site, everything seemed quiet until the orange pod from space crashed into the ground, sending mud and branches everywhere as the pod broke open and a giant robot emerged from the smoke covering it. Orange segments sprouted out into three legs with clawless feet, large arms with claws, and a large bug head with glowing red eyes as it scanned the area it was now in.

Once the giant robot noticed the container where the Omnitrix/human hybrid woke up in, it raised an arm and charged up a laser before destroying the container and heading off into the forest. As it left the crash site two spider-like drones detached from the robot's shoulders and all three machines started searching.

* * *

Back at the campsite, I was standing near the side entrance of the RV as I stared intriguingly at the insignia on my left arm.

_"Hmmm...this power I carry inside me must have so many secrets that are waiting to be revealed. I don't even know how this works and hell, I'm surprised that no one left some kind of instruction manual inside the container I was in. Well, I'll figure it out somehow," _I thought with a smile as I turned away from the RV, only to see Ben standing right in front of me with a grin.

"Hey there, Steve!" Ben greeted suddenly and I jumped.

"Gah! Jeez, don't do that kid...you startled me. Why did you sneak up on me like that?" I questioned after calming my racing heart.

"I wanted to see what else you can do," Ben explained with a big grin and I frowned uneasily.

"Ben, I'm not sure that's really a good idea and besides, your Grandpa said not to mess around with this power I have until we figure out what it is and how I got it," I told him nervously.

"Ah, come on, aren't you at least interested in how it works or if you can change into other aliens?" Ben asked excitingly as his face lit up happily.

I frowned slightly as I thought about what he said before I made a decision and replied quietly, "Well, maybe but...let's just be careful, okay? I don't want to accidentally start a forest fire again like last time."

"Awesome! Come on, you got a great thing there!" Ben exclaimed and I looked at him warily as we moved to the back of the RV.

Once we were hidden, Ben checked to see if it was all clear and he nodded at me, then I looked at the insignia and started to examine it since it activated when I brushed against the tree earlier tonight.

"Hmm...I wonder what would happen if I..." I pondered to myself as I went to fiddle with the insignia.

"Busted!" Gwen shouted suddenly as she popped up out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of me and Ben as we yelped in alarm and Gwen laughed.

"Haha, you should've seen your faces!" Gwen remarked smugly, then she stopped laughing and started glaring at me when she spotted me fiddling with the insignia.

"Do you make it a habit of scaring people half to death?! Look, I know what your grandfather said-" I started to say.

"But what's the point of him having those cool powers if he's not going to even use them?" Ben cut me off mid-sentence as Gwen crossed her arms reluctantly.

"You heard what Grandpa said," Gwen stated and Ben scowled.

"Yeah, so?" Ben retorted.

"He still shouldn't use his powers, it's risky!" Gwen shot back and I was feeling a headache starting to form as irritation set in.

"Kids, calm down! Look, you two have very good points, but this strange ability is a part of me so it's my final decision on what to do with it!" I reasoned to try and defuse the ugly situation but it didn't work.

"Come on, Gwen, don't tell me that you aren't at least a bit curious about what else he can do!" Ben tried to persuade Gwen, who shot him a dry look.

"Not in the least," Gwen replied and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure that you are related to me, Gwen?" Ben grumbled and Gwen gritted her teeth.

"Why you!" Gwen growled and I decided to end this argument before things got even worse.

"Kids, I get it, but I need to figure out what I am, okay? Just, give me some space so that I can figure out my situation and then I'll tell you what I've discovered," I pleaded in exasperation as I threw my arms up in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max had made it to the crash site and as he looked around, he spotted a shard of metal and knelt down to pick it up in order to study it.

"Hmmm...I don't like the looks of this, not one little bit," Max muttered uneasily and at the same time, I was observing the futuristic designs on the insignia while Ben and Gwen stood nearby.

"Hmm...if I can figure out how to control my transformations, then I might be one step closer to discovering my past," I told the others while I was recalling how I changed back into my human form.

"Yeah, and you could be a superhero like Batman or the Flash, right?" Ben questioned intriguingly and I looked at him.

"Ben...I'm really not comfortable running around and going after criminals so let me just figure out how to transform first before I do anything stupid," I replied uncomfortably and went back to studying the insignia.

"So, what did it feel like, going alien and all that?" Gwen inquired curiously while she roasted another marshmallow.

"At first, it was a very terrifying experience since it had felt like my mind was being transferred into another form, a different person almost...it was like I was me but someone else at the same time. If that wasn't bizarre enough when I was that fire creature, it also felt like someone was standing next to me," I explained after clearing my throat.

"Huh, cool," Ben muttered curiously and Gwen also looked at thoughtful while I couldn't stop thinking how I changed back to normal and had an idea.

_"Hmm...when I thought about my human form, I changed back so I wonder," _I thought and decided to focus on transforming into something else other than the fire creature.

Before I knew it, a black silhouette of the fire creature standing in a green background appeared in my mind as the insignia on my arm started glowing.

"Whoa, that's freaky! Your eyes are glowing green!" Gwen yelped in astonishment and took out a mirror from her backpack to show me.

When I saw my reflection, I recoiled when I spotted what she was talking about and felt a little creeped out to see that my blue eyes were completely covered in green and glowing...but what caught my attention is that the same silhouette of the fire creature was in the middle of where my pupils used to be.

"Holy crap...I think I've actually figured it out. When I thought about transforming again, a picture forms in my mind and the insignia lights up. I wonder what would happen if I..." I trailed off thoughtfully as I thought about changing something other than the fire creature.

Then, the fire creature in my mind shifted and changed into a medium-sized insectoid alien, a humanoid reptile-like alien, and a canine-like alien as I concentrated and felt amazed.

"Interesting...from what I'm picturing inside my mind, there are apparently different alien species I can change into but the question is how many and why?" I muttered while I was astonished.

"Why don't you go hero again?" Ben suggested and I nodded just as Gwen froze up.

"Are you sure, Steve? You remember what Grandpa said," Gwen pointed out and I paused slightly before looking at her.

"I know Gwen, but success isn't achieved without taking a few risks...at least, I think that's what they say. Anyway, you two might want to stand back for this," I cautioned as I looked away.

Both kids nodded as they backed away from me and I got ready to change into something else, focusing on the canine alien in my mind and looking back at the kids.

"Well, wish me luck," I muttered anxiously as I breathed in and out deeply and concentrated on becoming the canine alien.

Suddenly, I felt my body snapping and changing again as a large green flash of light overtook the area and unlike the burning hot temperature I had felt earlier, a large amount of feral and animalistic instincts came to me and tried to overtake my mind. Like last time, the insignia sunk into my arm as my muscles and veins throbbed and expanded as I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, they became bright orange as fur of the same color grew all over my body and jumpsuit, my feet elongating and my lower body structure snapping into a stance that made it easy to run on all fours. My teeth grew sharp and gills appeared on my sides as my hands formed into dextrous paws with opposable thumbs and sharp black claws. Finally, the insignia and a brown shoulder pad appeared on my left arm, just as I fell to all fours and lifted my head to roar while saliva flew everywhere.

After the green light had faded, Ben and Gwen had different reactions as I growled and looked at them.

"Dude, you turned into a dog alien?! That looks pretty cool!" Ben praised ecstatically.

"Ew, this thing looks even uglier than you normally are, Ben!" Gwen exclaimed in disgust and Ben shot a quick glare at her.

"Really, dweeb? Nevermind and besides, Steve looks awesome!" Ben defended while I was cocking my head.

"That thing needs a flea collar on it and no eyes? What good is this one if it can't even see," Gwen insulted while she waved a hand at where my eyes used to be and I growled at her for the remark as I started sniffing and searching the area, feeling amazed when I discovered that my senses have amplified greatly.

"Huh, that is kind of weird actually," Ben muttered as Gwen looked at the stick she used to roast her marshmallow and grinned mischievously.

Gwen carefully snuck towards my left and spat her hands, quietly grasping the stick and preparing to strike my back. I froze when my gills opened up and some form of thermal vision showed me that Gwen was about to hit me, then I reacted instinctually with a howl as I leaped out of the way and landed on top of the RV. I grinned ferally at how incredible this was while Gwen gasped and fell to the ground.

"Okay, so maybe it's not a total loser," Gwen muttered irritably as she stood up.

"I knew it, those alien heroes must all be awesome!" Ben complimented excitingly.

I roared happily as I jumped off the RV and ran over to Ben, licking him the face gently and he laughed while I show just how happy I was at his praise.

"Two words, breath mints," Gwen gagged as she caught a whiff of my breath.

I growled at the insult and having had enough of her attitude, I moved in front of her and used my new powerful canine legs to kick dirt into her face. Gwen sputtered at the sudden assault and glared at me while Ben laughed his head off, then I roared again and I took off running into the forest before both kids could react.

"Steve, get back here! Steve, I will tell Grandpa!" Gwen shouted in disbelief.

"Go on Steve, go out there and have fun!" Ben encouraged while he ignored his cousin.

"Steve, if you don't get back here, I will tell Grandpa that you turned into some freaky dog creature that went swinging around the forest when he told you not to!" Gwen ranted until she stopped and muttered, "Ugh, this has just been one freaky day."

"No need to tell me twice," Ben agreed while I was heard howling inside the forest nearby.

* * *

I was swinging through the forest on each of the branches, feeling joy and inwardly thanked whoever gave me this incredible power I carry inside me but what I was confused about is why I had amnesia and why I was chosen to carry this power since it wasn't possible for a human to change into different aliens. I didn't know what had happened to me before I wound up in that container, but I was chosen for a reason and maybe I'll find answers when I locate whoever altered me like this.

I landed on a branch and inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air until my gills opened and my heat vision detected something shooting at me. I yelped in alarm as I jumped off the branch to dodge the laser blast, feeling startled from the sudden ambush and panic hit me as I looked back to see two small red spider-like robots shooting lasers at me.

I kept jumping from branch to branch, landing on one and looking back to growl at the attackers just before I dodged the laser fire by jumping away. As smoke covered the area I grappled a tree and I heard one of the robots passing my location, taking advantage by climbing up and making it to the top of the tree in order to set up an ambush.

_"Okay, all I need to do is wait until that motherfucker is below me, and then I'll jump down and smash that bastard to pieces,"_ I thought as my muscles tensed up eagerly.

I kept using my heat vision to watch the robot and once it was below me, I snarled as I leaped off the tree and fell with my claws and teeth bared until I landed onto the top of the robot. I bit down on the laser gun and used my powerful jaws to rip it off of the robot while it was speeding around to shake me off, then I reached down and ripped off the head just as I saw us heading towards a cliff face.

_"Shit, I better get off before I die on impact!" _I thought urgently as I jumped off of the robot, just as it blew up when it collided with the cliff face and I crashed into some bushes while I shifted back into my human form.

My paws changed back into hands, teeth dulled and shortened, and the orange fur slowly sank into me as my flesh and jumpsuit formed back to normal. My feral posture snapped and crunched upward into a biped as the shoulder pad and insignia sunk back into my flesh. The insignia appeared on my arm again as I stood up while getting rid of dirt and twigs that were on me, looking back at where the robot hit the cliff face and grinned excitingly.

"Holy shit, that was fucking insane...it seems like every time I change into an alien, I appear to take on their aspects and personalities. Well, I think I know how this ability works now, which is good so I guess that was a success," I muttered to myself, sighing in relief and glad that was over with.

Suddenly, I heard a beep behind me and I paled in horror as I turned around to see the second robot aiming its laser gun at me while it hovered closer.

_"Oh shit, I forgot about the other one!" _I thought with a look of terror, then Ben and Gwen came out of nowhere with two shovels.

I was stunned as they started smashing the robot with the shovels, then the drone crashed to the ground while letting off many sparks.

"Back off, sparky!" Gwen yelled as she caved in the robot's head.

"Yeah, no flying tree trimmer is going to hurt my new friend!" Ben shouted as he and Gwen finished destroying the robot.

"Kids, thank you for saving me but that was very dangerous and you could've gotten hurt," I lectured while sighing in relief.

"We know it was dangerous but you were in trouble and we couldn't let that thing fry you. We should go back since Grandpa is looking for you," Gwen suggested and I winced at the stern lecture that would be coming soon.

"Let's go, then," Ben agreed and we ran away from the smashed up robot as it burst into flames.

After we had made it back and headed inside the RV, Max was none-too-happy that I didn't listen to him about not using my powers and he showed it by giving me a long talk.

"I was worried that you would get a little too popular with your powers, which is why I warned you not to use them until we know what they are," Max lectured sternly, and I grimaced while Ben and Gwen were standing nearby.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Max, but I was trying to figure out how to use my powers and Ben convinced me to try again. On the plus side, I think I know how it works now. Alright, from what I understand, I just need to focus and a picture of ten aliens will appear in my mind. Once I've accomplished that, I think about which alien to choose and it happens.

One more thing, I've also figured out that I can transform into that specific alien at will so it should give me an advantage if I'm backed into a corner," I explained while the others were listening.

"Huh? I don't get it," Ben stated in confusion, causing me to facepalm as I sighed heavily.

"Okay, let me rephrase it, I can shape-shift into many different aliens just by thinking about it," I clarified wearily and Ben froze before his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, I get it now," Ben muttered.

"What about staying a super cool alien dude instead of changing back to normal?" Gwen questioned and I looked at her.

"I'm still working on that but from what I can tell, there doesn't appear to be a time limit when I'm an alien. Either way, I'd rather remain human so that I don't cause a panic," I answered logically and Max nodded in agreement.

"Steve is right, the public wouldn't take it very well if they saw an alien walking around in broad daylight. Still, with that kind of power you are wielding, we'd better help you learn and fast so that another incident like the forest fire doesn't happen again," Max stated enthusiastically and I nodded.

"Well, it would be nice to learn what I'm really capable of, but all this excitement for the past few hours has worn me out slightly and I need to rest for a bit. It's not like anything else is happening tonight, right?" I wondered just as the nearby HAM radio came alive with static and a terrified male voice started speaking.

"Mayday, mayday, somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of, I know that you're not going to believe me but, robot and...oh shi-" the transmission cut off suddenly as the sound of a nearby explosion rang out in the distance.

"Oh Lord, that sounds just like those robots that attacked me earlier. They're looking for me so that means...this is all my fault, those people are in serious danger because of me!" I exclaimed in horror and guilt.

Once I managed to calm down, I thought hard about what to do and when I looked at the insignia on my arm, I narrowed my eyes in determination. I knew what I needed to do...I had put those innocent people in danger by crash landing here and I needed to use my newly discovered abilities to save them.

"I need to go and help those people," I stated bluntly and the others looked taken aback.

"You? What are you going to do about it?" Gwen questioned and I merely looked at the insignia before smiling.

"The right thing," I declared and Max nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were now out of the RV and running to a clearing near the campsite as the sounds of screams, gunshots, and explosions could be heard in the distance. I looked at the others and Max nodded in approval, prompting me to concentrate and a silhouette of a diamond humanoid-like alien appeared in my mind.

"Hmm...I think he might be useful. Stand back, everyone," I advised the others, who obliged by backing up and I focused on changing into the diamond alien.

I grunted slightly as the insignia flashed brightly, feeling myself getting bigger and heavier as my form started altering into a new shape. The insignia sank into my arm as a green diamond-like substance began to grow and cover my entire body, starting with my arms and legs before covering my torso and head. As the diamond substance covered my face, I closed my eyes and opened them a few seconds later to show that they have become bright gold.

As my form altered, four spikes grew out of my back as my jumpsuit grew with me as the left side turned black and finally, the insignia formed on the left side of my chest as the transformation was complete. Once the green light faded away, I examined myself and turned to look at the others.

"So, how do I look?" I asked Ben in a thick deep voice.

"Dude, what are you anyway? You still look cool," Ben complimented.

"He seems to be made of diamonds," Max observed as I looked at my hands.

"So, what can this guy do anyway?" Gwen questioned while I clenched my hands.

"I don't know, but I bet it's going to be very interesting," I responded and looked at the smoke column in the distance.

Meanwhile, at the main campsite, campers panicked and ran for their lives while a few fired their shotguns and hunting rifles at the giant robot that was destroying tents, motorhomes, and more while it caused mayhem across the entire area. As we arrived at the chaotic scene, I felt nervous and gritted my teeth angrily at the sight of complete carnage.

"That's not good," Ben stated uneasily.

"Whoa..." Gwen trailed off in shock.

"Okay, looks like that big guy is the leader of the smaller robots that attacked me and now its arrived to finish what its friends had started...jeez, that thing must be built like a tank if it can withstand all that gunfire," I remarked with a frown as Max looked at me.

"So, now what?" Max asked.

"Okay, I need you guys to go and evacuate the campers from the area while I deal with tall, dark, and ugly over there," I instructed and the others nodded, taking off to help the campers as I stared at the giant robot.

"Oh crap, I certainly was not expecting to get into a brawl with a giant robot bug when I woke up tonight...I was expecting to only deal with my situation by trying to figure out who I am, not get into a giant wrestling match with a big metal bug. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers so time to get to work," I muttered and when I saw the robot picking up a Park Ranger and trying to crush him, I sprinted towards the monster.

"Hey, looking for me asshole?!" I yelled to get its attention and the monster dropped the Park Ranger while it turned to look at me.

"Target acquired, initiating main program installed by Lord Vilgax. Secure device: Omnitrix at all cost," the robot drawled emotionlessly as it raised its claw, and I frowned in confusion since the name Vilgax sounded familiar to me in not a very good way.

"That's right, I'm the one you want! If you want me, come and get me you big ugly prick!" I taunted while filing the name Vilgax away for later.

Before I could react, the robot fired a large red laser at me that sent me flying until I crashed into a parked van. I groaned just as another laser blast hit me and the wreck, causing an explosion that sent rubble and debris everywhere. As the smoke cleared up, I grunted while I tore my way out of the junk pile and looked to see that my right arm had formed into a blade.

"I get it now, I can form myself into sharp objects while I'm in this body. I wonder what else I can do in this form," I muttered as I climbed out of the pile of junk, my arm changing back.

Suddenly, the robot landed on me and I choked from getting the breath knocked out of me as it grabbed and threw me into a nearby tree. The tree broke apart and collapsed to the ground as branches and leaves fell, then I groaned while I stood up out of the wreckage.

"Guh...okay, that really fucking hurt...shit, I really hope that big metal bastard doesn't break me in half," I groaned in agony as I glared at the robot irritably.

We stared at each other for what seemed to be a long time, then I let out a war cry as I formed my arms into blades and charged at the robot to take out its legs. I attempted to take out the robot's legs by slicing at them, only for the robot to jump up and crash down on me again.

"Get...the...hell...off me!" I grunted in pain while I struggled to get free.

As for the Tennyson family, they were helping various people escape from the chaos while most of the campers were watching the fight from a safe distance in shock and disbelief.

"What in the world is going on?!" a Park Ranger exclaimed while he saw the fight.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe us if we told you, now come on!" Max ordered urgently just as I was sent flying over them and crashing into another car.

"Argh...okay, this asshole is pissing me off," I wheezed as I climbed out of the wreck and shook my head, then I glared at the robot as it stomped its way towards me.

"Alright, I don't know why I have these damn powers or who is responsible for giving them to me, but I swear I'm going to smash you into pieces and save these people!" I declared as I charged at the robot.

The robot fired various lasers in response, but I started dodging them as one blew up a car and another nearly took my head off as it struck a tree. My eyes widened in alarm when I saw that the falling tree was about to crush Gwen, who stared in terror and I quickly reacted by rushing over and forming nasty-looking spikes on my back to slice the tree in half as I stood in front of her.

"So, does this make us even?" I questioned with a grin.

"Oh yeah, it does," Gwen breathed in relief and I smiled in response.

"Look out!" Gwen shouted suddenly with a gasp and I was grabbed by the robot.

I glared up at the robot as it charged up another laser in its other claw, but I smirked and formed my right arm into a blade so that I could slice the laser arm in half and it fell to the ground.

"Yeah, how do you like that?! Not so tough now, are you?!" I taunted while the robot sparked slightly.

The robot was apparently pissed at that when it threw me into a nearby bathroom building, and it collapsed into rubble as I was being buried by stone. I shoved off debris as I stood up and glared at the robot.

"Time to finish you! Give me your best shot, you big ugly tin man!" I goaded and the robot responded by firing another laser at me.

I held up my hands and the laser beam deflected all over the place, resulting in more fires and damages as I was slowly being pushed back.

_"Time to end this shit, so a little deflection should work. If I redirect the beam back at this asshole, then I should be able to put him down permanently,"_ I thought as the robot fired another laser at me.

"What goes around comes around! Enjoy a taste of your own medicine, you Goddamn techno freak!" I yelled as I redirected the beam back at the robot.

The laser sliced off the head of the robot and flew into the sky as the robot twitched from the sparks and fell over, crashing to the ground and exploding into shrapnel. The ground briefly shook from the force of the explosion as a small mushroom cloud rose up from the ruins and everything went silent. I formed my arms back to normal and breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"Holy crap...thank fucking Christ that's over with," I muttered in relief as I heard cheering nearby.

I looked around and saw many campers standing nearby in shock as they all looked around, just as I spotted the Tennyson family cheering at me.

"Way to go Ste...I mean, diamond-headed guy!" Max corrected embarrassingly and I looked at the many campers.

"The name's Diamondhead and now that I'm done here, it's time for me to leave! Stay safe, everyone!" I cautioned with a grin as I turned around and took off.

I vanished into the forest quickly while the Tennyson family snuck off after me, the campers watching my departure while some of them struggled to comprehend what they had witnessed.

"What just happened?" someone questioned in disbelief while the campers were recovering from their near-death experience.

* * *

Back in space, the Chimerian Hammer was hovering near Moon's orbit, robot drones working on repairs while Vilgax was beyond pissed at the news of his scout drones' destruction on Earth.

"Failure?! That damn Earthling who is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang from my trophy wall!" Vilgax snarled in outrage, knowing that once he recovered...he will find this human and make him pay dearly for his transgressions against him.

* * *

Hours later, the sun had risen and the Tennyson family was packing up in order to leave the campsite when Max noticed that Ben and I weren't around.

"Where did Steve and Ben go this morning?" Max questioned in confusion.

"I haven't seen them since breakfast," Gwen replied and the sound of something fast approaching caught their attention.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Max wondered just as he looked behind him to see something in the distance.

Gwen and Max stared as a large dust cloud on the horizon got bigger and closer until it arrived near the two family members, stopping as the air was covered in dust. Once the dust had cleared up, I was shown to be in a new form while Ben was on my back and gripping my torso like a backpack.

I was now a humanoid blue-skinned velociraptor-like alien with black on my arms and legs, a long tail with blue and black stripes swaying behind me while my hands had only three fingers with sharp claws.

The most notable feature about me was that instead of having feet, wheel-like spheres were present on the bottom of my digitigrade legs. My jumpsuit had changed into armor with green in the middle and black on either side, along with the insignia being present in the middle of my chest. Finally, a blue and black mask covered my face and it retracted to show that my face was blue with bright green eyes and black markings.

"Steve, is that you?" Max gasped in shock as Ben got off my back.

"Yeah, it's me, Max. Meet XLR8," I responded in a raspy and quick voice.

My mask then closed and I moved like a blur while quickly picking up and moving the remaining luggage into the RV, then I zipped in front of the others as the mask retracted again.

"Pretty fast, huh? It's incredible, I was moving so fast that I made it to another location in seconds," I explained gleefully.

"It's true Grandpa, it was so awesome!" Ben exclaimed excitingly as I shifted back into my human form.

My sleek form quickly changed back as my hand grew two more fingers, claws dulled, my tail shrank and disappeared into my spine, my digitigrade legs crunched and snapped to plantigrade while the wheels formed into human feet. My head changed back into a human skull as my armor formed back into the green jumpsuit and the insignia sank into my chest, appearing on my left arm again.

Once the green light faded away, I smiled as I rolled my shoulders and said, "I have a feeling that my life is going to get very interesting from now on."

"Absolutely," Max agreed while the others also made noises of agreement.

"By the way, where did you two go off to anyway?" Gwen asked curiously and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just say that Ben wanted me to take care of a few errands for him before we left," I replied while shooting an unamused expression at Ben, who shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

At the same time back in Bellwood, Cash and J.T. were highly confused due to the fact that they were hanging on a tree by their shirts with no idea how they got up there.

"Dude, how did we get up here?!" Cash yelped in alarm.

"I have no idea because it happened so fast!" J.T. replied in a complete panic.

"Hey! Somebody, anybody, a little help here, please?!" Cash called out for help but no one stopped by to help get them down as cars passed by, considering the two bullies' reputations.

* * *

A/N Whew, I'm done so how did you all enjoy this chapter? To explain why I'm making a Ben 10 story out of the blue, I was online and discovered the show. I decided what the hell since it was my favorite show when I was growing up and I haven't seen it in years.

But, as I kept watching the show, I started thinking to myself 'What would happen if instead of Ben Tennyson finding the Omnitrix, he discovered an amnesiac human who was a hybrid of a human and the device?' and before I knew it, the ideas came to me and I just started typing.

As you all have probably figured out by now, the Master Control is unlocked and Steve can change into different aliens at will, but that doesn't mean that he'll be able to beat his enemies easily since he has just discovered his new abilities and it would take a while until he can fully master them.

I'm also going to have Steve get new alien forms that Ben didn't have, like the Sludgepuppy, Limax, Krakken, and many more as the series goes on since some of the aliens didn't have a lot of screen time and I want them to have a bigger role in the series.

P.S I just wanted you all to know that Steve will use his powers more responsibly than Ben ever did, due to the fact that he is older and much more mature than him but that doesn't mean that he won't have a sense of humor.

Well, enough of me rambling so let me know how you all think about my new story and stay tuned.


End file.
